


Scared of Thunder

by gurotitty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Thunderstorms, and rlly short sorry, no but like rlly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurotitty/pseuds/gurotitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is terrified of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> very quick very short and very fluffy!!!!

Baekhyun sits with his chin propped against his hand. Fog and raindrops stick to his window, distorting the view of his garden only slightly. He likes looking out the window on rainy days, and sometimes he’ll sit for hours doing so. What he does _ not  _ like is thunder. It’s a somewhat severe fear in his case. For now, it seems calm, just a regular shower that leaves dew on roses and brings clouds that block out the shining sun. But, as soon as a flash blinks by, bells and alarms ring in his head. His cat, Daisy, jumps out of his lap, leaving him cold and feeling more vulnerable. He whimpers and reluctantly stands, trying not to wake his slumbering boyfriend on the floor above him.

The first roll of thunder invades his earshot, and Baekhyun yelps, scrambling to close curtains and doors. He has no idea what to do. This is the first time Chanyeol hadn’t been awake to comfort him. Even so, Baekhyun doesn’t want to annoy him with his childish fears. He nibbles on already blunt nails, trying to block out the sound by humming quietly. By the third loud clap, he’s edging on tears, completely terrified out of his mind.

Groaning, Baekhyun lugs himself up the stairs and then stands in front of his closed bedroom door, pondering. He paces silently for a few seconds, wincing at the split-second flashes and following booms of muffled thunder. One more strike, and he flees down the stairs, deciding to just deal with his own fears. He thinks, maybe he should just face it head on, and it will go away in time. So he tries. Another flash of lightning through the curtains, and he fails, heart and mind racing. Now he’s shaking, curled into a ball on his couch, just waiting for something to happen. Waiting for it to stop. 

When Baekhyun lifts his head, he thinks it’s calmed now. But, of course, the weather had to be against him today. The thunder rolls in louder than before, messing with his head and sending him into yet another panic.

“Baek?” A low, tired voice cuts through the rain and low rumbling. Baekhyun skitters across the hardwood floor toward the source. At the top of the stairs stands a disheveled looking Chanyeol, clad in an old t-shirt and pajama pants, a hand running through his peach colored hair. Baekhyun jumps at yet another loud boom of lightning and he clutches the handrailing at the bottom of the stairs. At this, Chanyeol is suddenly snapped awake, hastens down the stairs in record time, and pulls Baekhyun into a warm hug.

“God, I’m sorry I woke you up,” Baekhyun mumbles shakily into Chanyeol’s t-shirt, clutching it close and wetting it with his tears.

“What? No, no, the thunder woke me up,” Chanyeol coos, stroking Baekhyun’s messy brown hair. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. Are you okay?”

Baekhyun slowly shakes his head. Chanyeol leans down and plants a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead, hands cupping the side of his face. He tries to calm down, but his eyes are still puffy and he’s still terrified by the thunder rolling softly through the walls.

“Let’s get some hot chocolate, is that good?” Baekhyun looks up and nods, doing his best to put on a smile for Chanyeol. The taller unwraps his arms from around the shorter, and Baekhyun suddenly feels like pulling him back and hugging him forever. But, Chanyeol is already leading him by the hand to the kitchen.

The thunder seems to have cooled down, finally bringing Baekhyun some much need relief. As Chanyeol prepares two matching mugs of hot chocolate, he follows the giant around the kitchen like a puppy. He watches in deep interest as Chanyeol stirs the hot chocolate with slightly calloused hands. 

“Is it done yet?” Baekhyun asks, staring up at Chanyeol with an adorable expression. He just chuckles, turns on his heel, and sweeps up Baekhyun bridal style. Baekhyun giggles like he’s a kid again, squirming in Chanyeol’s long arms with excitement. He’s set down on the living room couch and covered in an endless amount of blankets. Chanyeol spins around once again, speeds off on his long legs, and returns with the two steaming mugs.

 

Of course, nothing can stay perfect forever, because immediately after Chanyeol snuggles underneath the blankets with Baekhyun, lifts his chin, and kisses him quickly, a flash intrudes his sight. Baekhyun flinches and grabs Chanyeol’s shirt worriedly. A whimper rises from the back of his throat, terror reflecting in his eyes. Chanyeol lays back against the arm of the sofa and beckons Baekhyun to lay on top of him. He does so, bringing the blankets along and continuing to sniffle into Chanyeol’s chest. More thunder cracks in the distance, and now he can feel Baekhyun shuddering into his chest. Chanyeol hates seeing him like this, but all he can do is hold him and whisper ‘it’s okay’s and ‘I love you’s into his ear. The lightning intensifies once more, and Baekhyun suddenly drapes a blanket over his head in fear. Chanyeol chuckles lowly and coaxes him out from under the blanket, ruffling his hair and grinning in reassurance. The giant pulls him closer, his heart breaking with every muffled sob that slips out of Baekhyun’s mouth. He can hear counting shakily through whimpers, but only between every flash and bang of thunder.

“It’s alright, Baek, it won’t hurt you,” Chanyeol quietly coos, lifting Baekhyun’s head and wiping away the tears. The smaller boy inches forward a bit, pressing himself closer to Chanyeol. With another boom comes another sob that wracks Baekhyun’s body and hurts Chanyeol’s heart. He brings Baekhyun’s chin up once again and kisses him gently, feeling him relax just a bit more. Baekhyun breathes deeply, evidently trying to calm himself as he rests his head back upon Chanyeol’s chest. 

Chanyeol can still feel Baekhyun’s shudders and wincing throughout the storm, so he tries to hum a familiar tune. Almost immediately, the deep thrumming from his chest where Baekhyun lay causes him to loosen up a bit more, satisfying the taller. Baekhyun clutches Chanyeol’s shirt and presses his ear to the top of his sternum, as if trying to hear the humming better.

 

Baekhyun is calming down ever so slightly, and after a few minutes of humming and low growling of thunder, he cautiously raises his head. The storm has evened out, less severe than a few minutes ago. He breathes a sigh of relief and wiggles up to meet Chanyeol’s face, which had been staring toward a window just seconds ago. Now, it’s smiling down at Baekhyun’s face, which is still red and slightly puffy from crying.  He leans forward and pecks Baekhyun’s soft, plush, and pink lips. Baekhyun kisses him back, relishing in the taste of Chanyeol and wanting nothing more.

Now, the thunder has seemingly exhausted, reduced down to a pathetic drizzle of rain on their window. Baekhyun pulls back almost hesitantly and looks around.

“It- it stopped.” he mumbles, smiling with mitigation at Chanyeol. Chanyeol grins back happily. Baekhyun chews on his lip for a second, looking down at the other boy’s chest.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Chanyeol questions, playing with Baekhyun’s hair.

“Being there for me.”

“I love you, why would I not be there?” Baekhyun just shrugs and giggles. He buries his face into Chanyeol’s t-shirt for a second, then looks up.

“Can you promise me something?”

“Hm?”

“Can you always protect me like this. Channie?”

“Always.”

The two just fade into blissful sleep, rain drizzling lazily against the glass of the windows, and two mugs of forgotten hot chocolate cooling away.


End file.
